Before the Storm
by mileyforever101
Summary: I'm honestly Awful with summeries but this a Niley story! Rated M though for violence and maybe other things
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Okay since I LOVE NILEY so much i decided to write a story about them. **

**I honestly hope you like it. I f you don't please tell me, trust me i can take it. **

**so here it is. ENJOY!**

**-Chapter 1-The Start of it All-**

It's been one year since I last talked to him. I miss him. It's as simple as that. He has a girlfriend though, which so happens to be my friend. I have a boyfriend, also, of one year. I don't know if I quite love him all the way though. Every time I think of love I think of my first love and what we had was special. I still talk to his brother. We send goofy jokes back and forth. Whenever I felt down, he would know and send me little messages or flowers to cheer me up. He was my sweet older brother. We would ask each other about the family and each other. He never told me any about Him and I think it was for the best. I don't talk to the oldest brother out of the three. Actually, I think he hates me when I saw him were that Team Demi and Selena t-shirt, and I put out the seven things song. I never wanted things to end out this way but I guess life just doesn't like me. Well except for the fact that I'm living out my dream of being a teen pop sensation, actress and a role model for little kids that I love with all my heart. Oh and I'm doing it with my best friend.

I don't feel right going all the way back to when I started dating the curly hair boy. All you should know is that we had a feel free and be yourself kind of love. I guess that's the best love to have. I was just being myself and he loved me for it. I guess I didn't relies it was real until he broke up with me randomly one night when we were on tour together. I felt like crying forever and I rebelled against everything he wanted me to be. He told me he loved my highlighted brown hair, so I started on dying my hair black and straitening it for a few months. He started to go out with my best friend at the time and it hurt me. I wasn't mad at her; actually she and I are still best friends to this day. I wasn't mad at him, I have to admit. I mad at myself for ever letting him go. I wanted my revenge though so I sat down and wrote a list of all the things I hate about him. It was ganna be a song about the 7 things I hate about him. But I knew I didn't hate him and it was ganna become a love song. I can't hate anyone. It's just who I am. There were more things on the things I love about him then the hate side.

I was mad, so I asked an older guy, 5 years older to be exact, to go out with me. He was nice, handsome; cared about girls and someone my dad met and introduced me to. So my dad trusted him. I trust him. OR so I thought. So here my story starts with the summer of '09.

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the first offical Chapter**

**The last one is just to let you in on the history and what happened. **

**Hope yall like it!**

**-Chapter 2-Send It On Part 1-**

Why am I going here? No one likes me anymore. Not after what I've done. They can't. I should be kicked out of Disney. But they haven't and I'm grateful.

"We're here!" say's my best friend, Demi.

"Yay!" I say, sarcastically.

She rolls her eyes at me and looks at me, "Miley, no one here hates you. They can't, they love you and you know it. "

"No they don't." I said.

"Miley, you broke the rules and your still on top. They wish they had your guts to do what you do. But remember, I still love you." She smiles at me and I roll my eyes back at her.

She laughs while the car stops and the door opens, reveling a man in a suit.

"Come on girls, your late, rehearsal started 15 minutes ago." He says.

"Sorry." We both say getting out of the car.

We all start walking to the set and we heard the security man say that we were here into his walkie talkie. I held Demi's wrist we turned the corner to revel a beautiful stage for the commercial. We also see everyone in a huge group with the director talking to them.

"Here they are." The man in the suit says.

Everyone at that moment turns around and stared at me and Demi.

'Oh, no' I thought, 'just what I wanted to avoid. Attention.' I smile and said hey to everyone as does Demi. The director says hello and comes over and puts his arms around me and Demi.

"All you girls need to know is that these next days will be fun and relaxing. This is for a great cause and we hope you help make this a great experience. Oh and the times are up on the wall in the break room, for the shootings." He says with a smile and then says bye.

We all say hey and everyone comes over to us and hugs us. I was hugging Sterling when I saw the three brothers standing there out of the group. That hurt my feelings. I met eyes with Joe and he smiles at me. I try to smile back.

Everyone went to go see the shooting times, while I tried to find Demi, Joe found me first.

"Miley! How's my favorite sister doing?" He says while picking me up and spinning me around.

I laugh and say, "She's doing just fine, thank you very much."

He puts me down and I look over to see Selena up there with Demi but no signs of Nick.

"Yeah, they broke up." Joe says, reading my mind like he always does.

I look at him, "Oh, I didn't see that one coming." Joe smiles and we continue walking to the schedule. We were the last ones there so we got to look at it right away.

I get to do a scene by myself first then with Demi and Selena. Then to end the time I'm here, I get to do one with Joe, Kevin and Nick.

"Hey, we get to say stuff together!" Joe says.

"Yay!" I said sarcastically, making him laugh.

"Don't worry. Your ganna do fine." This is why Joe is amazing. He understands things I want to say but I just can't. Like now, he knows its ganna be really awkward.

I smiled at him and shook my head at him. I looked over at the door to see Nick, of all people, walk in the room, and texting on his phone.

I looked back at Joe in panic. Joe smiles even bigger and says, "Hey little brother. What's going on?"

Joe looks over at Nick but I keep staring at Joe like I want to slap him.

"Nothing much, brother." I noticed he, still haven't noticed me since he was still looking down at his phone, was ganna walk to the schedule and Joe and I were blocking it. I back up and glared at Joe.

"Hey, dude," Joe says, looking at me and winks. "We have a scene with Ms Miley here, won't that be fun."

I stare at Joe like I now want to punch him. That's the thing with him. He's a sweet, supportive, protective brother but he always has that annoying, goofy, wanting to slap him brother.

That's when Nick finally looks up from the phone and notices me. He looks at me, surprised like he wasn't expecting me to be here.

I fold my arms and fake a smile at him, "Hello Nick." I say like he never hurt me.

That's what I do. I fake so many things lately. I have to be stronger to get through things, to make up for that break up. I was at my worst and I wanted to make up for that.

"Hell-." He started saying as my cell phone went off.

I grabbed it out of my bag and looked at them "Opps, sorry, one second."

I answer without looking at the caller I.D. "Hello?" I answer while the two brothers stand in front of me, Joe looking at me smiling at me and Nick looking at the schedule.

"Hey babe, how's the day in hell going?" I hear my boyfriend, Justin say.

My phone is up really load so I knew they heard that. I notice Nick stiffen and show the face I despise too much. He wears a certain face when he's trying to hide his emotion. Joe, on the other hand, is trying to keep back a laugh.

"Ha ha, you're funny. Look, can I call you back later. Now's not really a good time." I reply, hoping he would get the message.

"Fine, don't talk to the boyfriend that you haven't talked to in so long. Go, talk to your sucky Disney friends. Call back when you get your brain back." He hangs up.

I hang up and bite my lip. I sensed some awkwardness fill the room.

"Miley!" I looked over to see Demi running in the room and up to me. "I need to talk to you!"

I look over to see Nick and Joe walking out the door to give me and Demi privacy. After they closed the door, I sighed a huge sigh of relief.

Demi doesn't notice and starts, "Oh my gosh, Miley. I just talked to Selena and she said she broke up with Nick! Can you believe it? Usually, Nick breaks up with her but she said she's totally over his little games and everything and she moved on—."

Wow, wow, wow. She broke up with him. I thought it was the other way around. I mean I love Selena to death and she's a great friend but I never thought she would break it off. Nick was the one that broke up with me. Wow, wonder how Nick feels about it now.

"—oh and why were you talking to Joe and Nick before?" she asked.

I looked at her and rolled my eyes, "Nothing, I was just talking to Joe and Nick walks in and we say hello but my phone went off and it was Justin. He got mad at me because I couldn't talk to him and yeah."

"Oh." She in response.

"All cast members to the stage please." says the load intercom.

We walk to the stage and see everyone talking to each other. Selena comes walking over to us, "Miley!" she yells, causing attention from a curly haired boy. She raps her arms around me in a hug. I hug her back and say, "Selena!"

I see why Nick can fall for her. Actually I can see why anyone can fall for her. She's perfect. She has a perfect body, beautiful black silk hair, deep brown eyes. She has an amazing personality. That makes you not want to be mad at her and she's the world's greatest flirtier whenever she's around guys. But she's really nice. When she started dating Nick, I knew she felt bad. A few months ago, she asked me if it was okay and I told her it was fine and they were perfect together. And that wasn't a lie. Nick is perfect too. He has black curly hair, perfect smile and an amazing personality. I, on the other hand, am the complete opposite of perfect.

We pull back from the hug and Demi says, "So, Selena, do you want to come over tonight and have a little sleepover?" Demi asked.

"Oh yes!" Selena said excitedly.

"Alright everyone!" the director says, interrupting everyone's conversation. "We need to get started. Now unfortunately, with the timing and all, we only have time for the first 4."

Yes! That means I'm free today!

"But everyone must stay till the end please. We have snacks and games in the other rooms, so go have fun." He says.

Everyone scatters in different groups. I'm walking with Selena and Demi to the game room. I almost get through the door when I hear my name. I turn around to see Nick running up to me. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Hey?" I said wondering what he wants.

"Hi." He says as he puts his hand in his pocket.

"Bye?" I say trying to get the message across that I didn't want to talk to him, by turning around.

"No wait!" he says while grabbing my arm and turning me around.

I yank my arm back when I felt electricity spark my arm.

"Look can I talk to you?" he asked nervously.

"No." I said.

He sighed in frustration and said "Please I want to show you a song I wrote and I want your opinion."

Oh he sucks. He still knows my weakness.

I look at him and caved, "Fine."

**Okay so hopefully it wasn't that bad. Please review and tell me what you liked or disliked. **

**I want to make sure i get better and i have most of the chapters written up but i just need to edit them. **

**so yea...REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

He smiled and said "Cool, follow me."

He leads me down a hallway and into a room with a couch and a guitar leaning against the wall. He picked up the guitar and sat down on the couch. I walked over and sat as far from him I could on the couch. He noticed this and shook his head.

He then looks at me nervously and says, "Okay, well this song is not quite right and I was actually wondering if you could help me?"

"Oh." I say.

"Okay, here it goes." He says.

'_We were young & times were easy,  
But I could see it's not the same.  
I'm standing here, but you don't see me,  
I'd give it all for that to change.  
And I don't want to lose her,  
I don't want to let her go.  
I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if it's over,  
Cause I will leave you alone.  
Flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her,  
Like I did before the storm  
And with every strike of lightning._'

This sounds strangely familiar. Wait, that sounds like… oh no.

He finishes and sets his guitar down on the stand. He looks back up at me, nervously.

That song…was about….us.

"What did you think?" he asked me.

"Uh…"I said, unsure of what to say.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry I shouldn't have played that. It was a mis-." For the second time that day, he was interrupted by my phone going off.

I took out my phone and saw that it was Justin again. "Look, that song was amazing, Nick. I loved it." I smiled at him.

He smiled back at me and got up, "Thank you." He walked out of the room without another word which confused me.

I answered the phone, "Hello."

"Hey babe!" I hear my boyfriend of a year, say.

"Oh, hey, I need to talk to you! I'm so glad you called. Look Justin, I really did want to talk to you earlier, but I was..." I got cut off by him then.

"Don't worry about it. It was my fault. I guess I was just jealous that they get to see you, while I don't." he said, with a sad voice.

"I'm sorry; I've had such a busy schedule! I promise I'll make it up to you! How about tomorrow, I have that premiere to go to. You can be my date. And yes, there's a party afterwards." I say knowing he would go for it after I say there's a party.

"Alright!" he says excitedly.

"Cool, how about I came at about 6:15?" I ask as I walk out the door.

"Fine with me, just can't wait to see you baby." I laugh and start walking down the hallway.

"Okay, I'll see you later. I love you!" I say as I walk through the door to the game room, where everyone who wasn't shooting the commercial was at.

"Love ya too, bye." He says hanging up. I hang up as well and look around to find Demi playing ping pong with Joe as her partner and Nick on his own team on the other side.

It was quite fun to watch actually. Also it was a pain to watch. It looked like back in 2007 when we were on tour.

I couldn't help but smile, though, as I see Demi and Joe laugh while trying to hit the ball across the table but instead they would end up hitting each other with the pattle.

I walk over to the side of the table and smile, "Looks like you guys are having some fun over here." I say, looking at Demi.

Demi looks at me guilty and says "You should join us! It's fun!"

"Maybe another time." I said to her.

She raises her eyebrow and says "No, you ganna play with us, now." She gets the other pattle and hands it over to me. "Now, your ganna be on Nick's team."

She says it as if it's as easy as that. I glare at her and look over at Nick. Nick was staring at me but quickly looked away as he saw me turn his way.

I walk over to the other side, beside Nick. I sighed and look over at Demi. She smiles, knowing that I want to hurt her right now.

Demi picked up the ball and hit it over. I saw it come directly at my head so I backed up and put my hands over my face.

Okay so this wasn't the best move. But I was never the ping pong player.

Nick hit the ball over with ease, and smiled at my actions.

I walked back up and said quietly, "Shut up. You know I'm bad at ping pong."

Demi and Joe missed the ball and started having a laughing fit.

Nick turns slowly to me and said, "Yeah, I remember. That's why I was always your partner."

I smile remembering that it was we did when we wanted to have some fun and just be kids.

He sighs and says, "Well, you're ganna have to learn sometime in your life. Why not right now. I'll teach you?"

Okay, this is weird. I mean, we haven't talked in one whole year and now he's trying to teach me ping pong? Who does that!

"Maybe, not today." I say, not so sure.

"Oh, please. Come on!" he says determined.

I looked at him, easily giving in.

"Fine!" I say.

For about one and a half hours, he teaches me how to play. I notice that Joe and Demi disappear partly through out little lesson.

We, then, finally hear the director tell us we can all go home. I sigh and put my pattle down back on the table. I look over and see Nick do the same.

"Thanks for teaching me. I guess it was…fun?" I said laughing.

"You're welcome." He said. Then he looked over at me and sighs as well.

"Look, do you want to come have lunch with me? Joe has an audition and Kevin is hanging out with Danielle. And it would just be me though. We could go and just catch up?" he asked me.

"Uhh..." I said not knowing what to say.

He walked over and picked up his bag.

"It's okay you don't have to come. I'm not forcing you." He said.

"No, I mean I'll come. It's just that I have a sleepover tonight and so I have to help Demi with some stuff." I said.

"Oh, yea that's fine. We won't be long then." He smiled at me.

I returned the smile and said, "Well let me just try to find Demi and tell her where I'm going."

He nods "Okay, met me at the car." He walks out.

I walk out and go to each room till I find Demi and Joe in a very deep conversation, with heads very close together.

Ahh, so much I could do with this. Oh what the heck. I'll cut them some slack cause their just so darn cute together!

"Hey you too." I say while leaning against the doorframe.

They quickly jump apart and Joe jumps up.

"Well, yeah, I guess I should go to that audition now and leave you guys to do your things." He laughs nervously, while walking towards the door.

"Bye Joe." I say smiling at him.

"Bye Miley. Bye Demi." He said walking out the door.

I start laughing and look over at Demi. She glares at me with a seriously look. I stopped laughing and said "Sorry, but that was funny from my point of view."

Demi rolls her eyes at me and gets up.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked, obviously annoyed.

"Oh yeah, um, I came to tell you that I'm going to have lunch with a friend. I'll be back for the sleep over of course." I say a little nervously.

"Uh…sure. I'll come with!" she says excited.

"NO!" I said to quickly and eagerly.

"Why not?" she asks suspiciously.

"Um… cause it was supposed to be a Demi free lunch. No offense or anything but it's just that we spend so much time together. Can't I just have a lunch alone? Please?" I smile quickly at her.

"Uh… okay. I guess that lie was stupid cause let's face it; I'm wonderful to have around. But I'll let it slide just this once." She says smiling.

I walk over to her and hug her. "See you later!"

I ran out the door and stopped at the doors to the building.

Okay, calm down self. It's just Nick. You don't want it to seem like your eager to go. Which you're not, right?

I took another much needed deep breath and walk towards him.

He looked up from his phone and smiled. "Hey, you ready to go?" he asked.

I smiled and said, "Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Heres the next chapter! Hope you like.**

It was quite quiet in the car which made me a little anxious.

Nick had it on my favorite radio station and I was confused on how he still remembered that. I mean, still remember almost everything about him, but still!

We pulled into our favorite restraint. I started laughing which causes Nick to look over at me.

"What?" he asked.

I stopped laughing and said, "I should have known. I haven't been here in what seems like forever."

He smiles and doesn't say anything. We pull into the parking lot.

"Oh no!" I say, seeing flashes everywhere. "How did they figure out we were here?"

I noticed Nick tighten his hands around the wheel. I heard him murmur, "Of course."

He parked the car and we both got out. Nick starts following a guy while checking his phone. I quickly follow him.

"Are you going out?"

"Miley, what happened to Justin?"

"Is it a date?"

"Hey, Miley."

I smiled at that last one. All three of us walked into the restraint.

The bodyguard goes to sit at a table and Nick at another. I just stand there, confused. Nick looks at me and knows I'm regretting coming here.

"Please?" he asked.

I roll my eyes and go to sit across from him.

As I sit down, a waitress comes up with two menus, eyeing Nick.

I squirmed, uncomfortable, in my chair.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked, smiling at Nick.

"Diet Coke." Nick says.

When we were dating, girls flirting with Nick wouldn't bother me very much because I knew Nick loved me and was a complete gentleman. But now, after we broke up, I don't know how or where we stand.

"Water please." I say.

She continued looking at Nick and said, "Okay." She walked off.

I looked back at Nick and saw him staring at me.

"Oh my gosh." I say, closing my eyes and leaning back.

"What?" Nick says.

"Some girls can be desperate sometimes." I say, mostly to myself.

"Uh… yeah I guess." I hear Nick say, but not paying attention to him.

"She just comes up and starts flirting with him and doesn't realize it could be a date." I did not realize that I was saying this out load till I hear.

"Wait? Were on a date?" he says.

"What?" I opened my eyes and leaned forward.

"You just said that this could be a date." He said enjoying this.

"Did I say that out load?" I asked.

"Maybe." He said smirking.

"Oh." I started laughing nervously. "Sorry. It's just girls never bothered me like that before, but now…" he interrupts me.

"You're jealous?" he says.

"Excuse me?" I ask but, again, interrupted but this time by the waitress with our drinks. She looks at Nick and says, "Ready to order?"

Nick smiles at me and says, "Ladies first."

I roll my eyes at him again and said, "Thanks. I'll have the salad with no dressing please."

The waitress fakes a smile at me and writes it down.

"I'll have the ravioli." He says still staring at me, but with a concerned look.

"It'll be right out." She says and walks away.

"What?" I ask him.

"Nothing, it's just, you never get the salad. You think it's for those girls that are obsessed with their body and starve themselves make themselves feel beautiful." he stated.

I look down at my lap, "Well, I guess I'm not the same girl you used to know, now am I Nick."

Truthfully, I couldn't tell him why. He knew why. I can see it in his eyes. He hit it dead on when he said my old saying. It's true; I do starve myself for those reasons. I never used to do those things. I was the kind of girl that was always so comfortable in my own body. When I met Justin, it continued but not for long. All I heard was how hot Justin was and how nice his body was, but never mine. I felt awful and I wanted to fix that. I tried starving myself for two straight days. I now only eat fruit and vegetables and meat only two days a week. I go to the gym almost every day.

Nick looks down and says, "I know, but I want to change that."

I raise my eyebrows, not believing what I'm hearing. "What? Sorry but if I'm not mistaken, you never returned my calls, you're the one who ignores me at the events, you're the one who broke up with me, you're the one who went out with my best friend, you're the one who played games with her, you're the one who broke my heart like it was nothing and left it shattered on the ground. You're the one who made Justin come and pick up the pieces." I finish, out of breath by the end.

He closes his eyes like he was in pain from hearing what I just said. "I know." He says.

Our food came then and it was quiet while we ate. Nick looked like he was thinking very hard and trying to figure something out.

We get the bill and got up. We walked to the door and saw the car was already pulled up for us.

We quickly got into the car, while flashes went off.

The air was full of awkwardness inside the car, as we start to drive.

He was driving carefully trying not to hit any paparazzi. We finally get out and start driving.

"I'm going to Demi's house." I say to Nick.

He nods and continues looking forward. We pull into the driveway and he stops.

I sit there for a minute not knowing what to say to him.

I quietly hear him say, "Do you honestly love him?"

I looked over at him and said, "Yes, yes I do, why?"

He opens his eyes and sighs, "Nothing, never mind."

I shake my head at him. "Okay, whatever Nick. See you around." I get out of the car and close the door without letting him say a word back.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi sorry i havn't been updating. I've had some health issues to take care of but now im back and ready for more chapters! get ready!**

I can't get that look out of my head as I open the door to Demi's house. He looked like he regretted something.

No, I mean, this is Nick I'm talking about. The same guy who broke up with me and said he didn't love me anymore.

I shook my head as I shouted, "Hello!"

I heard footsteps as I closed the door behind me.

"Miley!" I hear Selena say.

I turn just as Selena hugs me as does Demi.

I start to laugh but hug them back.

"It's like we haven't seen each other in weeks!" I say.

I all start laughing and walk over to the kitchen to gather random snacks. After we go upstairs to Demi's room and all sit on her bed.

"Okay, first things first." Demi says, "What's up with the pictures on Oceanup?" she looks at me with her eyebrows raised.

I look around avoiding her eyes, "What pictures?"

"Oh you know the pictures of you and your little date that everyone is going crazy about." She says.

My checks go red and say, "Demi it wasn't a date and you know it."

"What pictures? Wait, what date?" Selena says, confused.

"It's nothing." I say to her.

"Oh come on," Demi says, "Miley went to lunch with Nick today."

"Demi!" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Aww!" Selena says, "You know, you two are really cute together."

I shake my head and said, "No we aren't."

It was quiet for a minute as we all looked at each other.

I sighed and said, "You know, I have a real date tomorrow with my REAL boyfriend."

"Okay." Demi says, sarcastically.

We talked till late at night, until Demi falls asleep first.

Me and Selena both lay down and tried to sleep.

"Miley?" I hear Selena whisper.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

She rolled over to face me. "Did you feel like crap and wanted to cry when you and Nick broke up?"

I saw tears in her eyes while she said this.

"Yes." I told her honestly.

"How long did it take for you get over it?" she asked me.

It took me a minute to think about this question. "I don't know. I don't think I will ever get better."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to but I just want to ask on why he broke up with you." She asked, curiously.

I closed my eyes and said quietly, "He said he didn't love me anymore."

It was quiet for a moment as Selena heard this. I heard her sniffle and whisper, "He still loves you, you know."

"What?" I say opening my eyes again.

"That's why I broke up with him. He still loves you so much. He would never admit it to anyone and not even himself. I know he loved me too but he just loved you way more." She explained.

I felt tears coming down my checks as I said, "I'm so sorry, Selena."

She tries to smile and said, "Its fine. It's like you always say, boys always result into a good song no matter what."

I smile and say, "It's true. I can't wait to hear it."

We both laugh and look at each other. At that moment, I knew that Selena was ganna be my friend for a very long time.

**Review or email me for suggestions o and u can follow me on twitter LUV_MC_JB_DL**


	6. Anywhere but here

**ok so here is where it gets a little PG13! Sorry for any mistakes i had in here!**

"Miley! Over here!"

"Give her a big kiss!"

"Miley! Justin!"

That's all I could hear as I hold hands with a guy that is handsomer than ever.

We were at the premier for my friend, Zac and all I could see were flashes.

After a few more minutes of that, we got escorted inside where the movie was being shown.

"Do we have to watch this?" I hear Justin whisper in my ear.

I sit down in my seat, "Yes, we do. I'm here to support my friend." I told him as he sits down next to me.

"He's not my friend." I hear him murmur to himself.

I look over at him and say, "Be nice."

The lights go down and the movie starts. The whole time Justin was tapping his foot, impatiently.

The movie ended and we all got up to leave.

"Finally!" Justin says.

I roll my eyes and leave to the after party for Zac.

We get there and everything was in full swing.

I lose Justin halfway through as I talk to some of my friends.

When it came close to the end, I decided to go and try to find him. I walked around everywhere and finally found him at the bar.

I sighed and thought that I'm going to have to drive home tonight because he's been drinking.

I walked over and asked him if he was ready to go.

"Hey babe!" he slurred.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked him.

"Of course." He said trying to get up.

I put my arm around him and tried to help him walk out the door.

We got in the car and drove off. I parked in his driveway and got out to help him inside.

I laid him down on his couch and sighed. "Justin, why did you drink tonight? You know I hate it when you do that!" I told him sitting across from him on the coffee table.

He rolled his eyes dramatically, and tried to say "You know babe I only drink because I need to block out the pain." He tries to get up, so I help him.

"What do you mean the pain, Justin?" I asked him.

"You know what I want and you never give it to me." he said.

I finally realize what he was talking about and looked him in the eye, "You know I have a purity ring."

"A purity ring? That ring means nothing. Just like a stupid wedding ring!" He said backing me into the wall.

"Justin, you're scaring me a little." I said.

"Good." He says as he tries to kiss me. I turn my head and try to get him to stop.

"Justin, you're drunk. You smell awful too." I said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he said as he slams me hard into the wall.

"OW!" I scream at him.

He smiles at me and I could tell by his eyes that he enjoyed the sound of my pain.

I felt him pin me to the wall. He grabbed my arms and squeezed them harder and harder.

"Justin!" I yell at him.

I felt pain cut shoot through my body as he hurts me. I close my eyes knowing that I lost him.

I hear him whisper in my ear, "You won't tell anyone about this, you got that."

I felt tears running down my face as I nodded.

"Good. Now your ganna be a good little girlfriend and bring me to every little premier that you go to." He says.

I nod again as he finally let's go of me.

I slid down the wall, in tears of pain.

**Review **


	7. Inner Strength

**Hello! thanks for the reviews! even though there are not alot of them i still love reading the few that did review!**

**Also, all rights go 2 hilary duff with her song inner strength **

**Enjoy!**

I open my eyes to the light streaming in on my eyes. I closed my eyes and try to think of what to do that day.

I got interrupted by the horrid night from before. I tried to get up but the pain was everywhere.

I finally get up and walk to my full length mirror. In the mirror, I didn't recognize the person looking back at me. This person had bruises everywhere on her body but luckily not on her face. She was unusually thin and bags under her eyes.

I went to get dressed with sweats and a sweatshirt to cover everything.

I decided to go to the studio to get my mind of things so I get in the car and drive. I walk in to the studio and look around. It's exactly how I left it except one side wasn't because I shared this studio with Joe, Nick, and Kevin

I walked into the recording booth and sat down in front of the piano. I started to mess around a little bit till I find a real song.

_Gatta find your inner strength_

_If you don't then just throw life away_

_Gatta learn to rely on you_

_Beauty strength and wisdom too_

_You're beautiful inside and out_

_Lead a great life without a doubt_

_Don't need a man to make things fair_

_'Cause more than likely he won't be there_

_Listen girl gatta know it's true_

_In the end all you got is you_

I finished the song and started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" I hear. "That song was beautiful."

My head jerks up and I see Nick standing there, looking at me.

I stop myself from crying and I get up. I walk out to the main room.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him trying to make it seem like I wasn't crying.

"This is my recording studio too you know." He said.

I nod my head and looked down.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"Miley, I know you. You're not fine." He said coming closer to comfort me.

I don't know what did it but I jumped back and yelled suddenly, "Don't touch me!"

He stopped where he was confused.

I shook my head and said, "I was just here to clear my head."

He looked at me, cautiously and said, "Okay, well, now that you are here I was wondering if you could help me with that song I showed you?"

"Oh," I said, "um… sure, why not."

He got his song book out and guitar.

We both started to work on it till we just about finished.

"Wow." Was all I could say when Nick finishes the final touches.

"Yeah, I think we quite a good job if I do say so myself." He said looking at me while smiling. I tried to smile back but I couldn't.

"Right, uh." I said getting up quickly.

"I should probably be getting home." I said gathering my papers.

"Oh right, of course." He said doing the same.

I reached for my papers across the table when my sleeve accidently rolled up to far and exposed my bruises a little too much. I quickly stood up and walk over to my bag hoping he didn't notice.

"Miley?"I hear Nick say from behind me. "What was that on your arm?"

I zipped up my bag and picked it up.

"Uh…." I stammered. "It's nothing."

He walked over to me. I backed into the wall. "Stop!"

He stopped right in front of me. "Miley, I'm ganna ask you again. What happened to your arms? Your all covered up and afraid to move." He said looking me dead in the eye.

Damn, I was hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Nothing, nothing happened okay! Just stay out of my business!" I snapped at him.

"You are my business!" he yelled back at me.

"What! No, I'm not! Not anymore, that is. Not since you fricking broke my heart-." He interrupted.

"Yes, I know I broke your heart! You don't have to keep bringing it up!" he said.

"I'm only bringing it up cause I want you to suffer like I did for the last frickin' year!" I screamed at him. "A frickin' year you left me lying on the ground, helpless!"

I pushed him out of my way and ran out.

I ran to the one place, or person, I knew I could go to with all my problems.

**Review!**


	8. Not Now

I opened the front door, as I entered my house.

"Mom!" I shouted, knowing she said she was going to get grocreys but I figured she be home already.

"MOTHER!" I shouted again.

Silence.

I took out my phone and dialed her number. All I need right now was to be in her comforting embrace.

I waited for her to answer, but it want to voicemail.

'_Hmm that's weird' _I thought '_She usually answer no matter what on her phone.'_

I dialed my dad's phone to see where she was and why she wasn't answering.

"Hello" I hear a faint voice say.

"Daddy? Are you alright?" I asked, curiously and concerned.

"Miley! Oh my gosh Miley!" I hear my dad say quickly but with a sad tone in his voice.

"What? Dad, Where's mom? She said she went to the store but she's not answering her phone." I asked.

I heard a sniffle on the other end of the phone, "Miley, stay there with your brother and sister, I will be home late."

"What? Why? Dad tell me what's going on right now!" I said, scared on what he might say.

And I was right. I should be scared of what he might say. Cause the words that came out of his mouth are words I should be terrified of.

"Miley, your mom is gone." I heard my dad say.

Then I could only see black.

**Sorry i ended it so badly but the next chapter will explain alot so dont worry ill have it up real soon!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Two months

**This chapter explains some but is kind of depressing so fair warning**

Dear Journal,

It's been exactly two months since that dreaded day. Two months since I lost the most important women in my life. My mother. She died in a car crash. A drunk driver hit her head on, during a red light. She died in impact but the other is still alive.

It's been two months since that terrible start of something bad. I realized I had an abusive, drinking boyfriend. It's been getting worse every time. I can't tell anyone or he's ganna do something even worse. I can't break up with him either. Only one other person on this planet knows and it's Demi. Justin doesn't know and I want to keep it that way.

It's been two months since I've seen Nick. I talk to Joe and Mrs. Jonas. Joes like my honorary brother and Mrs. Jonas is like my second mom. The others I haven't seen.

It's been two months that I realized that from that day on, I'm not myself. I've left that person behind. I'm scared. I'm in pain. So much pain that I resorted in cutting myself to make the pain go away. I'm in trouble but I have no clue on how to show it.

From,

Miley

**love it? hate it? Review!**


	10. Where it all goes wrong

It was 10p.m. and I was still wide awake. I was lying in bed with my music on.

I felt like everything was wrong. Nothing was right. I felt like I was trapped.

I didn't know my life was ganna get even worse in the matter of hours.

I feel my phone vibrate for the fifth time in a row. I sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello." I said, turning of the music.

"Miley!" I heard Demi shout.

"What?" I said, without any emotion.

"I need to tell you something! It's not pretty either." she said.

"Of course, more bad news." I said.

"Miles, I found out that Justin's cheating on you." She said.

"What?" I ask her.

"Do you want to know who he cheating on you with?" she asked me.

"Who?" I asked but I realized I regretted it.

At that moment when she said the name, I was betrayed. I knew I was.

I hung up the phone not letting her finish. I grabbed a coat and keys and ran out the door.

I drove to Justin's house, forgetting about the consequences.

I walked into his house without knocking.

"Miley! What are you doing here?" I heard him say, when I walked into his room.

He was lying down on his bed, with his laptop on his lap.

"How the hell can you cheat on me with her!" I yelled at him.

He slowly got up from the bed.

"Oh, is someone jealous?" he said, smirking.

"Justin, she was my best friend! I've known Mandy since I started Hannah Montana 4 years ago."

He chuckled and started walking towards me.

My confidence was suddenly gone when I realized what ganna happen.

"J...Justin, stop…please!" I begged, backing into the wall.

"Oh, come on. I only cheated on you because she's so much better than you. She actually gives me what I want." He said now standing in front of me. He grabbed my arms and squeezed extra hard.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"I have an idea." He said. "And your ganna like it!"

He started dragging me to the bed.

"What- no!" I screamed out of breath from the pain.

"Shut up!" he slapped me and started doing things that would change my life.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Pain

Pain.

That's all I could feel as I slowly walked to the door of a family I used to know with all my heart.

I don't know what made me come here. I guess I felt like I needed a mother.

I rang the doorbell twice, praying she would come to the door. I know it was 3 a.m.

I heard the door being unlocked and finally it opened, reveling Mrs. Jonas in her pajamas and bathrobe.

She looked at me for a second. I had red eyes from crying and was still crying. My hair was messed up and so were my clothes. I had bruises everywhere and my arms are crossed across my whole body like I was trying to hold myself together. It doesn't help that my scars on my wrist were showing.

"Oh my gosh!" she put her hand on her mouth and said, "Miley, what happened?" she quickly and silently lead me through the door.

I only had to say three words but they were the three hardest words to ever say.

"Justin raped me." I whispered as I started to cry violently.

"Oh lord, no!" she whispered. She held me as I fell to the floor.

"Were taking you to the hospital!" she said quickly.

She yelled up the stairs, "NICK! Get down here NOW!"

A couple minutes later I heard her say, "Nick, hurry, get your car keys and shoes. We're taking Miley to the hospital."

I opened my eyes to see Nick standing there in front of us staring at me.

I closed my eyes again and started to cry again.

A few minutes later I felt someone carrying me.

I knew it was Nick because I could smell his cologne. I buried my face in his chest and grabbed his shirt.

I felt one of us shaking and I had a feeling it was me.

I could feel him open the door somehow and he leaned in to set me in the car.

I didn't want to let go even when he tried to pull my hands off.

"Miley, you have to let go." I heard him say.

I let go and felt him buckle me up in the seat belt.

I opened my eyes and grabbed his shirt again. He looked at me and, with that, I saw angry in his eyes. I saw sorrow in his eyes. And lastly, I figured out the last one.

It was love.

I let go and laid down on the back seat. I felt the doors open and closed and finally felt the car moving.

**Review!**


	12. We all love you

**Thank you so much for the reviews =) i appreciate it very much and hopefully this is longer then the others **

It felt like hours when the doctor finally got to see me.

I stopped crying but every second I felt like I was about to snap. Nick was holding me while Mrs. Jonas filled out some papers. Nick was combing my hair with his hands and would whisper that I was ganna be okay.

Finally, the nurse calls us back. We all walk back and we go through the process.

We finally end in a hospital room while a doctor walks in and starts asking me questions.

"When did this happen?" he asked me.

I was sitting in the bed while Mrs. Jonas and Nick were sitting in the chairs next to me.

"Last night at about twelve." I said.

"Were you forced, Ms Miley?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Who made you?" he asked.

"Justin." I choked out.

"Is there anything else? Did you know this was ganna happen?" he asked me.

I looked down and said, "Well, no. He…he did do some stuff to me before but-."

"Miley, what did he do to you?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Um…" I looked at Nick for a second and looked back down. "He abused me for about two months when he was drunk one night. He thought it was fun. Last night, before everything happened, I found he was cheating on me with one of my friends."

It was silent as the doctor wrote things down.

"All right, I'll be back with some tests. I'm ganna need you to change out of those clothes so we can use them for evidence." He said walking out.

I look over at Mrs. Jonas, "Evidence?" I ask her.

"Yes sweetheart." She moves over to the other side of the bed. "If it's alright with you, we think you should take him to court. What he did to you wasn't right and he should be punished."

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, thinking.

It took me a minute but I made up my mind. "Okay, I'll do it."  
I said, opening my eyes.

She hugged me and said, "Okay, honey I'm ganna have to go and get you a change of clothes. Nick is ganna stay here with you. I just want to make sure you know that we all love you and care about you."

I smiled and said, "Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome." She said walking out.

I looked over at Nick to see him with his head in his hands.

"Nick." I say, load enough for him to hear.

He lifted his head and stares at me. I stare back and we stay that way for a while.

He was the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't make this happen." I said.

"If I hadn't-." He started.

"Nick, don't." I said.

"Look Miley, I knew Justin was a bad guy. He-." He stops, frustrated like he can't tell me something.

I grabbed his face so he had no choice but to look at me. "Look, do not blame yourself." He stares at me long enough until we here Demi running into the room. We break apart instantly.

"Miley! Oh my gosh! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have told you that last night!" she said, pulling me into a big hug.

"Ow." I winced in pain. She jumped back.

"Sorry again!" she said. I glanced back at Nick for a second but he was staring at my face, which made look back at Demi.

"Forgot about your bruising. Did he do it last night again?" Haley asked.

At that, Nick's head jerked up to stare at Demi. "You knew?"

Haley froze and finally realized Nick was in the room.

"Oh…uh hi Nick." She said nervously.

Before anything more happened, Joe walked in with a much tensed face. He looked at me and walked over.

"Miles, are you okay?" he asked, ignoring Nick's and Demi's glaring contest.

"Yea, Joe. I'm sore in many places that shouldn't yet but I have people that are surrounding me that love me." I smile at him.

"Demi, can I see you outside for a minute?" Nick finally asked Demi.

"No, thank you. I'd rather stay with Miley." She said back.

"I think Miley would be quite fine with Joe here," he said dragging her out.

Joe sat down on the side of the bed and looked down at me.

"You look beat up." He said, sarcastically.

I smiled, "I know, I do. It doesn't help that your brother is blaming all this on himself."

Joe shakes his head and looks forward, "That boy has fallen' to hard."

"I think he has." I said back.

He smiles and looks back at me.

"You should probably get some sleep. Get rid of some of this stress. I'll take care of Demi and Nick for you. Just sleep." He said standing up.

"Thank you, Joe. You're a wonderful brother." I tell him.

"I know." He said, smirking while closing my door.

**Review!**


	13. Who's that girl?

**Thanks for the kind reviews you guys!**

**ENJOY! **

I woke up to a strange beeping noise. It wasn't right so I opened my eyes.

I suddenly remembered where I was. I looked over at the chair next to the bed and saw Nick sitting there, sleeping. He looked like he hadn't slept for a while.

I sit up and looked around, observing everything. It wasn't a few seconds later till I hear Nick moving in his chair. I turn my head just as he opened his eyes.

We stared at each other for a while. I broke the silence and reached out my hands, "Come here."

He got up and laid down next to me while I hugged him. He carefully, not trying to hurt me, rapped both his arms around my fragile body.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked him.

It took him an awhile to respond, "A good thirty-six hours. The doctor says you needed it cause your schedule was all messed up."

We stayed like that. It was the most comfortable way between us. We didn't have to say anything to know what we were thinking.

"Miley?" he asked me.

"What?" I said back.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you this until morning but Demi, Joe and I all came up with a plan." He said.

I looked up at him, curious on what I friends had come up with. "Yes?"

"We were thinking about bringing you back home to Tennessee for a few weeks, just to get your mind of things." He says, playing with my hair.

"Oh." I leaned my forehead on his chest. "Wait, with whom?"

"Well, Demi of course, and Joe would like to go cause he wants to make sure your okay." I smiled at that Joe was always so caring for me and Demi. "And if it would be alright with you, I would like to come as well."

I looked up at him, "Of course you can come, Nick."

He smiled and said, "Good."

We stayed in a comfortable silence after that and I guess somehow feel asleep cause the next thing I now it was light outside. I opened my eyes and remembered last night, rolling over to find no one to be found.

I sat up and for the first time actual noticed my surroundings. The walls were blue with a white strip along the top. There were two chairs set next to my bed and two doors, one leading to the hallway and the other most likely to the bathroom.

I got up to walk into the bathroom. It stilled hurt to walk and it felt like it was getting worse by every step. I walked in and turned on the light. I looked up at the full length mirror only to wish I hadn't. There were bruises on me everywhere and my eyes were still a little red.

I looked like a different person. I was no longer that innocent little girl anymore. I felt so different. It wasn't right.

"Miley?" I hear from the other room. I walk slowly out of the bathroom and saw Demi with some clothes in her hand, looking for me.

"Yes?" I asked. She turned around and saw me.

"Oh, there you are!" she walked over and handed me the clothes. "Here are some clothes Denise got for you. The boys are down stairs eating, or should I say, Joe is stuffing his face while trying to make Nick eat something. And then Denise is with Paul trying to figure out what to do with everything."

"What?" I said taking the clothes from her. "They don't have to do that for me. Just taking me here was enough."

"Miley, don't complain please. It's for the best."She smiles at me and goes to sit at the end of the bed.

I go and change clothes, slowly trying not to break anything in my body. I walk out, with clothes in hand to find not only Demi but Joe and Nick sitting there.

"Where do I put my clothes?" I said, trying to act strong in front of all the eyes.

I notice Demi's eyes dart over to Nick's and Joe's before answering, "I'll take them." She gets up and takes them from me.

"I'm just ganna run these down to the doctor. Be right back." She walks out the door, leaving me with two brothers, who were looking at me with worry.

"Miley! I was so worried about you!" Joe said while hugging me lightly.

I smiled. "Thanks Joe."

He pulled away and said, "Okay, I know Nick already ruined the surprise but I'm ganna tell you anyways, we are going to Tennessee!"

I giggled at his fake enthusiasm. I quickly stopped and frowned. That sound felt like it was different language to me. I haven't laughed or giggled in what feels like forever.

Nick and Joe both stood in front of me wondering why I was frowning.

"Miley?" Nick said, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, smiling. "Nothing, it's just I haven't laugh or smiled in so long, it just felt so weird."

They both smile at me. Demi walks back into the room at that moment.

"So, Miles, you are free as of this moment and I am taking you home so you can pack," she said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Wait? Were going tonight?" I asked, not believing what they are saying.

"Yup." Joe said. I looked at all three of them. They cared about me in so many ways I couldn't handle it.

"Can I ask one thing though?" I asked them.

"What?" they all say in unison.

"Can I have a group hug?" I asked, trying not to let the tears fall.

"Aww!" They all wrap their arms around me in one huge group hug.

**REVIEW!**


	14. I'm okayI think

**I know this is super short but dont worry the next few will be longer i promise. **

**Enjoy!**

It was around two o'clock in the morning when we were up in the air, on the way to Tennessee.

I got out of the hospital, after making sure they have all the evidence, and then Demi took me home to pack. She made sure I was only there for an hour because she knew there were memories in that house that will haunt me. After, Joe and Nick picked us up and took us to the airport.

I was now sitting in the seat next to Nick as he was reading a book. Demi and Joe were in front of us flirting like crazy with each other.

I sighed and put my head back, this is the time where I have to distract myself from thinking, since I'm in front of so many people and they most likely don't want to see me cry.

I notice Nick close his book and set it in his bag. He looked over at me and asked, "You okay?"

I looked at him for a moment, it is not right to have this fine of a human to be sitting right here next to me asking me if I'm all right. I'm not that special.

"Yeah." I whispered, trying not to let out a tear. He noticed and put his arm around my body, while I laid my head on his shoulder. I fell asleep like that, as his shoulder was one of the most comfortable pillows.

It didn't seem long until I hear someone say on the speaker that we were about to land. I slowly open my eyes to see everyone quietly getting up and buckling up their seat belts.

I feel a weight on top of my head which is making it difficult to lift it up. I notice I was still lying on Nick's shoulder and I can guess that Nick's head was the one that was on top of mine.

I quickly poked his side to get him to wake up. He woke up with a start and lifted his head off mine.

"Good Morning, Nick."I said buckling up my seat belt.

He stretched and looked at me. "Oh, Good Morning, Miles."

I smiled at him and looked over the seat to find Demi and Joe still asleep. I leaned forward and playfully smacked the back of Joes head.

Now this was exactly what I did when we were on tour. Whenever he would fall asleep on the couch, I would just walk by him and smack him at the back of the head. He would of course get mad but hey, he's my second brother, what can you do.

I saw him jerk frontwards and with that woke up Demi as well. Joe slowly turned towards me and glared at me.

I smiled at him and pointed to Nick. Nick laughed and pointed at me.

Joe knew, of course that it was me who did it. He rolled his eyes and turned back around.

I started giggling, as we landed in my home town, Tennessee.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
